Faucets for dispensing liquid from bag-in-box or similar containers are well-known and in widespread use. To achieve commercial success, these faucets must be low-cost, reliable, easy-to-use (even with one hand) and provide adequate flow. While suitable faucets of this type are commercially available, a need has been identified for an improved faucet that provides superior performance and cost-effectiveness.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a faucet comprises a body including an inlet passageway having an inlet and an outlet passageway that intersects the inlet passageway. The outlet passageway terminates at an outlet. A push-button actuator has a biasing portion located in the outlet passageway and a button portion that projects outwardly through an opening defined in the body. The button portion is normally biased into a first, extended position by the biasing portion and is selectively manually movable to a second, operative position. A seal member is provided and is adapted to engage and seal the inlet to the inlet passageway. A stem projects from the seal member and is operably coupled to the button portion of the push-button actuator. In this manner, the seal member is normally biased into sealing engagement with the inlet by the biasing portion of the push-button actuator. The seal member is movable out of sealing engagement with the inlet when the button portion of the push-button actuator is moved to its second, operative position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a faucet comprises a body having an inlet, an inlet passageway extending from the inlet, an outlet, and an outlet passageway extending from the outlet and connecting with the inlet passageway. The faucet further comprises a seal adapted for engaging and sealing the inlet. A stem is connected to the seal and projects into the inlet passageway. An actuator is provided an includes a first portion that projects outwardly from the body and a second portion that exerts a biasing force on the first portion that normally urges the first portion to an extended position. The first portion of the actuator is manually movable to an operative position against the biasing force. The stem and seal are operably coupled to the first portion of the actuator and movable therewith. The seal blocks the inlet when the first portion of the actuator is in the extended position. The seal is moved away from the inlet to allow fluid flow into the inlet when the first portion of the actuator is moved to the operative position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a faucet comprises a body adapted for being secured to an associated fluid container. The body includes an inlet, an inlet passageway that communicates with the inlet, an outlet, and an outlet passageway that communicates with both the outlet and the inlet passageway. The faucet further comprises an actuator that is selectively movable between first and second positions. The faucet also comprises a biasing member that normally urges the actuator into its first position. The faucet includes a seal member operably coupled to and movable with the actuator. The seal member is sealingly engaged with the inlet when said actuator is in its first position and is moved out of sealing engagement with the inlet when the actuator is moved to its second position.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved faucet.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading this specification.